In modern aircraft, in the fuselages that are becoming increasingly large, several levels can be used. However, as a result of the narrow radii in the upper fuselage region, any use that is comfortable to passengers is extremely difficult because, in line with the average stature of aircraft passengers, adequate passageway height must be ensured so that passengers can move along the passageway comfortably or upright. For this reason, often solutions are found wherein the passengers have, for example, the opportunity to sleep, or have access to additional stowage space, in the upper region of an aircraft region, but can only access the aforesaid with difficulty.
In existing solutions for using the upper region of an aircraft fuselage for passengers, the height of the upper and of the lower passageways is defined such that narrow, uncomfortable and low passageway options for passengers in the upper and the lower passageway region are provided. In order to reach the different levels, ladders or stairs are provided at particular distances.
In this context, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,227 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,645 disclose, for example, solutions involving a mezzanine floor in large volume aircraft. These show clearly that due to the confined space a compromise has to be made in that in the region of the passageway of the upper deck in the region of the middle deck a fixed wall is installed. In this way, in the middle deck, due to the space requirements of the passageway in the upper deck, the options for using the region of the middle deck that is situated below said passageway are foregone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,883 discloses an option for using the upper region of a fuselage as a room for sleeping and resting. In this arrangement, adequate height of the passageway is achieved in that in the middle deck only seats are installed so that the passageway of the upper deck can be installed right down to head height. In this way a passageway height can be achieved in which the passenger can take advantage of the options to use the space in the upper deck at least when stooped.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,926 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,876 disclose usage options in an upper deck of an aircraft, wherein for example a retractable and extendable ladder can be affixed which provides access to certain regions, for example to rest areas for the aircrew.